Selena is back!
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Title basically explains it all! Selena comes back to help tawni with a problem of hers... CHANNY!
1. CH 1

"Yey Yey Yey Yey Yey Yey YEY!"

"Is Selena coming by any chance?"

"How did you know?" Sonny asked confused.

"Cause you've told me 17 times now. Trust me, I've been counting!" Chad replied. He thought it was kinda cute how she got so exited over something like her, Stupid cute.

"Oh by the way, did I tell you Selena is coming?"

"Why are you so exited anyway? I mean, she harassed us last time!"

"She didn't harass us!" Sonny had obviously forgotten the last experience!

"Yeah, she did! She followed you around trying to act like you, she _kissed _me, and harassed us both into saying we like each other, when its obvious we don't!" Chad said, his voice getting higher towards the end.

"Oh, well… It was kinda fun…" Sonny said uncertainly.

"Well, Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!" Chad replied.

"Fine!" Sonny replied, a smile on her face.

"So we're good?" Chad asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, we're so good!" She replied. Realising how close they were now.

"Are you two still doing that?" Sonny and Chad recognised the voice straight away.

"Selena! How's it going?" Chad asked, pretending to be cool.

"Are you two together yet?" Selena asked with anticipation.

"NO!" Sonny and Chad shouted at the same time.

"Both still indenial?" She asked chuckling.

"Yes!" Tawni shouted. When had she got here?

"Tawni! Hi girlfriend!" Selena and Tawni hugged and did some sort of handshake. Since when did them two become friends? They walked off into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, laughing.

"What just happened?" Sonny asked with a (cute) confused look on her face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"So Tawni, how's things going with you?" Selena asked.

"Everything's good, except pooper."

"What's wrong with Chad?"

"He won't leave Sonny alone! Its all good, good, fine, fine, ARRRR!" Tawni explained, mocking them.

"They're still not together?"

"Nope, they're both so indenial!"

"Tell me about it!" Selena sighed.

"We have to do something!" Tawni said.

"I'll help!" Zora shouted from the vents. Seconds later, she was in the dressing room, smiling.

"Ok!" They both agreed. If this was going to work, they may need a mischievous freak on their side!

**Yes, I have started a new story! (everyone applauds) I don't know if Mr. Condor - Matchmaker is finished yet!**

**The pretty review button has signed up to the RBINOP charity (Review Buttons in need of pressing), so please donate by pressing it?**


	2. CH 2

"So, what we gonna do?" Asked Zora, getting inpatient.

"I think we need to get both of them to confess first, just to make sure. I mean, its pretty obvious and everything, but we need to be one hundred percent sure!" Selena explained.

"Yeah good idea!" Tawni exclaimed! "Lets start with Sonny. Who does she trust the most of us three?"

"Well, I have a feeling she's not that keen about Selena, after you _harassed_ her!" Zora explained. Selena scowled. "She will be cautious around me, as she is my target for meat cold meat catapult! So that leaves Tawni!"

"Yey me!" Tawni was happy at this!

"So, Sonny, there's this guy I am COMPLETELY in love with but we are SUPPOST to hate each other! What do I do?" She was obviously talking about Sonny, but Tawni had her ways.

"What's he like?""Well, he has perfect blonde hair, we argue every day, but I can't help but like him!" She tried not to gag.

"Girl you got it bad!"

"Tell me about it." Tawni mumbled. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Well if you really like him then go for it! Make a move!" She still hadn't caught on.

"Sonny! I'm talking about you?"

"Wait what? You said he! I mean I know we're like best friends and everything but I'm not-"

"No, the girl I'm on about is you! I know you love Chad! Just admit it!" Tawni practically screamed.

"Ohhh! Wait! I do not love Chad, or like him in any way! He's a jerk!"

"Yes you do! Please just confess it!"

"Well, he's ok…"

"So you like him!"

"I never said that! But… Yeah…"

"FINALY!" Tawni screamed.

The tree had decided that Chad was most likely to confess to Selena. He would be afraid Zora was pulling some kind of prank, and he defiantly hated Tawni. They still couldn't be sure though if he would, it would all depend on how Selena did.

"So, Chaddy…"

"DON'T call me 'Chaddy'!" Chad scowled. "What do you want?"

"To know if you like Sonny!" Selena decided to come straight out with it.

"I DO NOT like Sonny!" selena noticed that Chad also had an high in denial voice. Another reason why they're perfect for each other.

"But a little someone told me you two are both deeply in love…" Selena started.

"Was that little someone you by any chance?" Chad asked.

"Pffft.. Of course not!"

"Well it was! I don't like Sonny, Sonny doesn't like me! Get that into your little wizard brain!"

"You can be in denial about you, but it's a fact that Sonny likes you, and you can't change that!"

"Wait, you really think Sonny likes me?" Chad asked, interested.

"I know she does. And you like her!""Well… yeah… Ok. But if you speak a word of this to anyone, you are dead Gomez. D. E. A. D." Selena skipped away, happy with her accomplishment.


	3. CH 3

They had the perfect idea of how to get the in denial couple together. Yes, it was a clichéd, overused plot, but it worked all those times in the movies, so why wouldn't it work now?  
>The plan was simple.<br>Lock Sonny in a closet.  
>Write a diary in the name of Sonny, professing her love for Chad.<br>Make Chad retrieve the keys from Sonny's dressing room, which will conveniently be on top of this diary.  
>Chad will get distracted, reading Sonny's 'Top Secrets'.<br>He will find out that Sonny loves him back.  
>They get together.<br>The plan was flawless.

* * *

><p>"Sonny…" Tawni dragged out.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Would you be able to get me a hat out of this closet?" Asked Tawni.<br>"Why can't you go?"  
>"I'm too lazy." She replied.<br>"Fine." Sonny walked into the closet. "Which one?" She asked.

But by the time she had turned around, Sonny had already been locked in. Tawni then left, leaving Sonny protesting at the top of her voice.

* * *

><p>"How are you guys doing?" Asked Tawni as she walked into the prop house. She was just returning from locking Sonny up.<br>"We're almost done!" Selena said excitedly. She and Zora were doing the diary. Zora was forging Sonny's writing, whereas Selena was giving her the ideas of what to write. Selena has had practice in this sort of stuff – Romance. She was the 'relationship wizard' after all.  
>"Now we're done." Zora said happily.<br>"Chad is gonna freak." Selena smiled.  
>"I can't wait for them to be together!" Tawni said; a grin on her face. "Maybe it will finally stop the fighting.<br>"I'm going to go get Chad." Selena smiled. She walked out of the room, and found her way to the Mackenzie Falls studio. She walked confidently in, as she wasn't on the banned list. Chad can't hate her_ that_ much! She found Chad in his dressing room, unsurprisingly staring at himself in the mirror. She walked straight in.  
>Time for the acting skills.<br>"Chad!" She breathed, acting out of breath.  
>"Hello?" Chad said, startled.<br>"Sonny, she's locked in the closet." She said. "And we need you to come and help us find the keys."  
>"I'm on my way!" Chad said, before running out of the room. Selena kept up a steady pace behind him. "Sonny?" Chad shouted as he came into the room where Selena had showed him. Zora and tawni were hiding, as not to make it suspicious<br>"Chad?" Came a small voice form the closet.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked.<br>"Yeah." Sonny replied. "I just need help getting out!"  
>"Are there any keys?"<br>"Yeah, in my top draw!" Sonny replied.  
>"Why couldn't you have got them?" Chad asked Tawni. Tawni chuckled nervously.<br>"The draw is stuck." She lied. Chad went over to the draw, and opened it in one swift move.  
>"The draw was not stuck!" He said.<br>"Just save her!" Tawni sighed.  
>"Wait a minute… what is this?" Chad said to himself. He picked up the diary from under the keys.<br>"I don't know, maybe you should take a look inside!" Tawni said. Chad opened the first page.

'_Private property of Sonny Monroe._

_This contains all my secrets._

_DO NOT OPEN.'_

Chad turned to the next page. "Chad?" Asked Sonny, still waiting to be saved.  
>"One minute Monroe!"<p>

'_I have stopped denying my feelings and come to a conclusion. I am deeply in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. I love _

_his eyes and his smile, and he is just the best thing ever. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_Sonny_

_Xxx'_

Chad was in shock for a second, before getting the keys and rushing over to the door. He opened it at once, and just as Sonny was about to thank him, Chad pulled her into a kiss. It was short, sweet, and unexpected for Sonny. "What did you do that for?" She asked, though a great big smile played on her face.  
>"I love you too!" Chad said.<br>"I never said I loved you… I mean I do… but I never said that…"  
>"In your diary, silly!"<br>"I don't have a diary." Sonny said, looking as confused as ever.  
>"Then…"<br>Chad and Sonny both turned to Tawni, who was innocently sat on the couch. "TAWNI!"  
>"It was for your own good!" Tawni said in defence.<br>"I guess…"  
>"Do you realise how cliché that scene just was?" Asked Sonny, grinning.<br>"I know. Oh, well, I love you Sonshine!" Chad pulled Sonny into another kiss.  
>"WE DID IT!" Zora and Selena ran into the room.<br>"You were part of this too?" Asked Sonny incredulously.  
>"Yep!" Zora said proudly.<br>"I should have known Selena would have had something to do with it!" Chad sighed.  
>"Well, I am the relationship wizard!"<p>

**There you go! I know this was a really short chapter, and a really short ending, and a really short story. But, I got a review this morning stating that it had been 9 months since I updated this, and I then decided that I should really finish this off. SO, here you go! It is the end, but if that wasn't enough Channy for you, check out my newest Channy story that I'm working on at the moment!**

**Thanks guys, and sorry for the 9 month wait;)**

**Daisy:D**

**x**


End file.
